A critical enhancement to the Core Center for Systems Biology and Cancer at the Cancer Institute of New Jersey funded by this proposal will be a New Investigator who is an experimentalist with experience in uncovering the biological consequences of genetic mutations and single nucleotide polymorphisms in cancers. The individual will have knowledge and skills in molecular biology, genetics and cancer biology. The selected researcher will have an excellent publication record showing both productivity and originality in research directions. With this funding mechanism. The Cancer Institute of New Jersey shall recruit a New Investigator to complement and expand the breadth of existing institutional strengths add strength in scientific capacity to the Core Center.